Shiroi Hana
by SweetKurosagi
Summary: Algo en su mente se había roto al escuchar la oración anterior de la rubia...matrimonio, ¿matrimonio? !matrimonio¡ Acaso...¿Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio cuando le ofreció esa flor y una sonrisa torcida? ¿Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había respondido...me gusta más tu hermano?...no, no, no, por favor no,
1. Chapter 1

**Shiroi hana.**

* * *

-Me gusta más tu hermano-

Ya esta, lo dijo con toda saña esperando ver por fin alguna emoción en sus ojos o por lo menos herir su ego y orgullo. Y lo vio por fin, por una milésima de segundo pudo ver sorpresa en su rostro y un brillo indefinido en sus ojos y luego diversión tanta que se llevo una mano a la boca para contener su risa y la otra al estomago por que sentía que se le acababa el aire. Era la primera vez que ella escuchaba esa risa cristalina ¿quien diría que un hombre tan serio tendría una risa tan hermosa?

Pero esa diversión no era alegre y brillante era triste y oscura y ella ocupada sintiéndose ofendida no lo noto, esto no era para nada lo que ella esperaba desatar con sus palabras, ella esperaba celos, rabia, tristeza... que por lo menos se sintiera ofendido. Pero solo se gano esa risa oscura, el entre sus risas murmuro algo así como " es natural" y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella sin poder controlarse aun. Ella quiso correr tras el y gritar "Claro que no es cierto" pero ella también tenia su orgullo y no lo hizo, más tarde se arrepentiría de ello, sabría el por que de esa reacción y se odiaría como nunca ¿cómo te has atrevido? ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Su cabello rosa fue movido por el viento y se confundió con los pétalos de cerezo, era un hermoso lugar, ¿quien lleva una chica a un hermosos lugar para reírse de ella? se pregunto,¿quien no lo deja hablar y le dice cosas estúpidas? le recrimino su voz interna.

Sakura apretó los puños y vio molesta la flor que estaba en sus manos, era la primera vez que el tenia un detalle lindo con ella pero una cosa tan simple no lo solucionaría todo y menos después de lo que vio esa mañana. El que era un cubo de hielo y que no sonreía muy seguido ni siquiera a ella estaba de lo más feliz coqueteando con la nueva empleada de la florería de Ino, el sonreía y hablaba, si señoras y señores Sasuke Uchiha hablaba.

El cielo se nublo como sus recuerdos y de pronto le pareció de lo más tonto e infantil el berrinche que le había hecho a Sasuke, camino con pasos pesados y tristes a casa eso solo la había hecho sentirse deprimida y la risa de Sasuke ante su "venganza" ería su orgullo. Abrió la puerta de su departamento y la recibió la oscuridad y un cálido abrazo, ella aturdida se separo y miro a su "atacante", Ino, eso la decepciono enormemente pero eso no hizo que su rubia amiga dejara de sonreír, la chica de ojos azules escaneo con la mirada a la pelirrosa y se topo con la flor blanca en su mano, la rubia salto emocionada sobre su amiga y grito con felicidad.

- En verdad te la dio, no puedo creerlo te la dio- decía de lo más emocionada, Sakura no comprendía la felicidad de su amiga y su humor triste no estaba para soportar los arranques de bipolaridad de Ino.

- Que tiene de especial una tonta flor- exploto Sakura arrojando la linda flor blanca a la mesa del recibidor. Ino se detuvo y la miro sorprendida exagerando el gesto y mirando la flor en la mesa como si fuera el más grande de los crímenes.

-¿Qué te pasa, por qué no estas feliz?- pregunto Ino cautelosa.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?- pregunto la chica de ojos verdes fastidiada.

-A ya se de seguro el tonto no fue romántico, pero no me engañaras apuesto lo que sea a que estas feliz- dijo la rubia con renovada felicidad.

Sakura la miro con genuina duda y pregunto- ¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?- pregunto la rubia notando por primera vez que la pelirrosa no jugaba-¿no sabes que cuando un Uchiha le da a una mujer una flor blanca le esta pidiendo matrimonio?- Ino no pudo controlarse y volvió a su estado feliz- ¿verdad que muy romántico?- pregunto con estrellas en la mirada.

Pero Sakura ya no le miraba ni escuchaba, algo en su mente se había roto al escuchar la oración anterior de la rubia...matrimonio, ¿matrimonio? !matrimonio¡ Acaso...¿Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio cuando le ofreció esa flor y una sonrisa torcida? ¿Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había respondido...me gusta más tu hermano?...no, no, no, por favor no; Sakura ignoraba a Ino y corrió a la mesa donde había arrojado la flor y miro por fin con todo detenimiento a la planta, era hermosa fresca con un tallo delgado y con un aroma delicado y delicioso, en su tallo estaba firmemente atado un anillo con un pequeño diamante que brillaba como una lagrima.

**Notas:** Y hasta ahí, esto es un pequeño two-shot que no pude sacar de mi cabeza y de hecho escribí en papel para no olvidar, cosa que no es muy común en mi, pero en fin espero les guste para que me anime a trascribir y subir la segunda parte de esta sencilla historia que va ser un drama.

Si lees otra de mis historias y me odias por no actualizar, en verdad lo siento pero prometo ponerme al corriente pronto :) por eso no mas historias largas solo saco las ideas cortas para que la batalla en mi cabeza sea aunque sea un poco menos violenta.

Perdón por el debralle y Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiroi Hana**

* * *

La oscuridad y la lluvia iban perfecto con mi estado de animo unos cuantos rayos y añadiriamos la furia que hacia falta para que el clima fuera el perfecto reflejo de mis maltrechas emociones, estaba triste y enojado, me sentía completamente estúpido por llegar a creer que en verdad existía alguien que solo me mirara a mi y me quisiera por lo que era,las sustancias cerebrales que los humanos segregamos cuando nos "enamoramos" nos hacen más bien estúpidos. Por suerte tenia el suficiente control de mi mismo para que mi rostro no demostrara la tormenta de emociones que me invadía después del desastre solo puedo pensar que era predecible, después de todo siempre pasaba lo mismo tenia una avalancha de recuerdos para comprobarlo.

**o.O.o**

Un Sasuke de cinco o seis años corría emocionado con las notas de sus profesores de la academia que alaban su buen desempeño, eso no era nuevo pero la nota de hasta arriba mostraba el puntaje perfecto en puntería que había obtenido ese día y eso si quería mostrárselo a su padre. Cuando el pequeño llego al comedor corrió a mostrarle los papeles a su padre que ni siquiera se molesto en verlos y solo lo reprendió por llegar tarde, el trato de excusarse pero no lo dejo hablar, había visitas muy importantes y el niño contuvo su rabieta y sentó esperando tener la oportunidad de hablar más tarde pero eso nunca paso la sobre mesa se extendió por horas y para variar su padre no paraba de hablar de Itachi,su primogénito, su "sucesor",... Sasuke se comporto perfecto durante todo ese tiempo y como buen Uchiha no dejo nunca entrever sus emociones que fueron desde tristeza hasta aburrimiento, cuando paso un tiempo considerable pidió permiso, con correcta etiqueta, para retirarse a entrenar sabiendo que su padre nunca vería los papeles que le entrego y si lo hacia tal vez no le importara.

Esa no era primera ni fue la ultima vez que Sasuke se sintió de ese modo, cuando sus padres faltaron a la graduación de la academia aun tenia esperanzas, pero para cuando su padre tomo como si nada su ascenso a jounin a los 15 años, a Sasuke ya no le dolió tanto. Por eso el rechazo de Sakura aunque le dolía seguramente el aprendería a vivir con eso. Hace solo unas horas el y su orgullo estaban seguros que la molestia rosa se lanzaría a sus brazos con un rotundo "si" ante la propuesta pero las cosas habían sido muy distintas y eso solo le mostró lo tonto que había sido, llevaba 19 años existiendo y esos eran más que suficientes para haber aprendido que todo lo que pudiera hacer, su hermano lo hacia mejor y eso y la trivial casualidad de haber nacido después lo hacían en automático la segunda opción de todos.

Sasuke suspiro ante la linea autocompasiva de sus pensamientos, hace tiempo que había aceptado esa realidad y trataba de no definirse ni sufrir por algo que no podía cambiar, de hecho sabia que objetivamente había muchas cosas en las que el superaba a su hermano simplemente era que la gente parecía no notarlo y estaba simplemente harto, esta era la gota que derramo el mar de desaires que el mundo le había hecho. Y aun a pesar de eso no podía dejar que querer a su hermano que siempre le apoyaba, el único que fue a su graduación y le felicito con una sonrisa sincera por su ascenso, y tampoco podía estar molesto con Naruto y Hinata por sus consejos solo estaba molesto consigo mismo por creerlos.

Esa misma mañana Hinata le había confirmado que Sakura correspondía sus sentimientos y Sasuke, sabedor de que su padre planeaba deshacerse de su presencia en la aldea y enviarlo de "embajador" a otra, quería casarse pronto para poder llevarse con el a la hermosa mujer de ojos jade que creía seria la única que podía amar y soportar el manojo de trastornos psicológicos que era Sasuke Uchiha. La confirmación de Hinata y los ánimos de Naruto fueron el detonante para que decidiera esa mañana salir, feliz como nunca lo había estado, y comprar una hermosa flor blanca que esperaba cambiara su vida.

Fue a la florería de Ino y se encontró con una chica castaña que el nunca había visto, al parecer la joven era nueva en la aldea por lo que se dirigió a Sasuke como a cualquier otro cliente y hablo con el con toda naturalidad mientras le recomendaba flores; eso fue refrescante y nuevo, Sasuke odiaba sentir como todos lo trataban como un apellido y no como una persona, esa empleada y su sorpresiva pero firme decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura hacían de esa mañana la mejor por que era la mañana del día que cambia ria su vida y paso el día sonriendo como un idiota. Que poco le duran las alegrías a los humanos, esa misma tarde termino con una sonrisa pero llena de sorna al darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran lo que el esperaba.

Ahora esperaba más que nunca que su padre le enviara lejos y no tener que ver a Sakura con su hermano mayor, por que estaba seguro que la hermosa pelirrosa podía ganar el corazón de su hermano, así como derritió el suyo, solo era cuestión de tiempo y el no quería estar ahí para ver eso.

De pronto Sasuke pudo sentir algo más que lluvia y viento fuera de casa y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido ante las presencias que rodeaban la casa, eso era justo lo que necesitaba para dejarse de estúpidas reflexiones. Sigiloso a pesar de la lluvia hizo uso de todas sus habilidades ante los intrusos aunque termino decepcionado ante la facilidad con que todo termino; a pesar de que se llevo un golpe en la cabeza, que sangraba exageradamente ante la pequeña herida que era en realidad, en menos de 3 minutos no quedaba nadie en pie y Sasuke y su katana se quedaron con ganas de desquitar su furia.

**o.O.o**

Mientras tanto Sakura corría bajo la lluvia hacia la mansión Uchiha a arreglar todo el estúpido mal entendido de la flor, cuando llego fue informada por los sirvientes de que no podía ser recibida por que Fugaku esperaba visitas importantes de la aldea del sonido, Sakura se miro y bufo estaba hecha una sopa y obviamente nada presentable pero poco le importaba pues solo quería encontrar a Sasuke y explicarle todo. Contra todas sus costumbres se escabullo por la casa en busca de Sasuke y lo encontró antes de lo que pensaba lo vio entrar empapado y con su Katana ensangrentada, tenia en la frente una pequeña herida sangrante pero por lo demás parecía en perfecto estado, aun así Sakura quiso correr a curarlo pero se contuvo al escuchar la voz fría y exigente de Fugaku, y solo pudo esconderse hasta tratar de fundirse con una pared y quedar con el chacra tan bajo como el de un insecto Fugaku siempre le había dado cierta desconfianza y miedo, y al estar ella ahí sin permiso creyó que lo mejor era esconderse y escuchar.

- Has tardado mucho- se quejo Fugaku mientras pasaba olímpicamente desapercibida la herida de su hijo.

-Quería jugar- respondió Sasuke con voz igual de fría e indiferente.

- ¿Cuántos eran?- pregunto Fugaku casi denotando irritación.

- 2 anbus y 5 jounis del sonido- dijo Sasuke tranquilo y ante la mención del número de enemigos derrotados de la frialdad del mayor de los Uchiha broto una sonrisa arrogante.

- Bien hecho- expreso complacido y Sasuke hizo una reverencia que parecía mas obligada que sincera y de sus labios solo salio su típico:

-hmp.

Su padre paso por alto su frialdad y sonrió de forma oscura como anticipando su próxima "travesura".

-Ya que te llevaste tan bien con los ninjas del sonido, espero que mañana salgas como representante del clan y Konoha a su aldea- dijo Fugaku directo y con tono autoritario que era una rotunda afirmación que no aceptaría replicas.

Ante esa frase el aire abandono los pulmones de la pelirrosa y un doloroso vació invadió su pecho, Sakura quiso correr y quejarse, eso era una locura todos sabían que la villa del sonido era un nido de traidores y renegados y enviar alguien allí era como una sentencia de muerte, no podía entender como un padre enviaría a uno de sus hijos a ese lugar.

- Como quieras- fue la simple respuesta de Sasuke que no parecía ni sorprendido ni asustado por la orden de su padre, a Sakura casi le pareció ver decepción en la mirada de Uchiha mayor ante la reacción de su hijo.

La tensión del momento fue cortada por una tranquila voz ajena a todo lo anterior.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ligeramente interesado Itachi.

-Todo bien Itachi solo que mañana salgo de vacaciones- contesto Sasuke tranquilo y casi sonriente como si su padre de verdad lo fuese enviado de paseo y no a un pueblo lleno de asesinos.

- ¿En serio, puedo ir?- pregunto feliz Itachi, pero su felicidad era fingida pues sabia perfectamente como era la relación entre su padre y hermano.

-Claro que no tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí- dijo Fugaku casi con pesar por negarle algo a su primogénito, pero con el tono lo suficientemente firme.

Itachi hizo una mueca de molestia y miro a Sasuke para brindarle apoyo y pedirle información.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de Sasuke pero al final agrego- No te preocupes todo esta bien- y sin decir mas se retiro de la sala seguido por Itachi que lanzaba miradas de reprobación a su padre.

Sakura seguía oculta y espera que Fugaku se retirara para salir de su escondite e ir tras Sasuke.

-No estoy de acuerdo no puedes hacer esto- dijo de pronto una voz que Sakura pudo reconocer como la de Mikoto Uchiha pero no sabia si acababa de llegar o siempre había estado ahí.

- El consejo sigue temeroso por luchas de poder entre mis hijos y no puedo permitir que se peleen por la sucesión, es la mejor solución- explico Fugaku.

-¿Deshacerte de Sasuke, y mandarlo con los locos del sonido es la mejor solución?- dijo Mikoto indignada, Sakura jamas había escuchado molestia en la melodiosa voz de la madre de Sasuke por lo que esto era de lo más extraño.

-Solo sera por un tiempo- se excuso Fugaku- Itachi es la mejor opción- agrego serio.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- le riño Mikoto.

- Por que lo he visto- dijo tajante.

- ¿Te has molestado en ver a Sasuke?- le reto la mujer tratando de dominar su tristeza y su molestia.

-Si.

-No lo creo si lo hicieras no lo enviarías a la aldea del sonido- casi grito ella mientras se aguantaba las lagrimas.

-No es tan grave- dijo el firme pero con la mirada suave hacia su esposa que se acerco a abrazar, eso si que era rarísimo Sakura nunca vio a Fugaku tan humano.

-¿Estas consciente de a donde lo envías?- sollozo la mujer abrazándose más a su esposo.

-Es fuerte- dijo el, y Sakura no sabia si en verdad lo creía o solo mentía para mantener tranquila su mujer.

-Estará solo- volvió a quejarse Mikoto haciendo pucheros de niña pequeña que hacían sonrojar a Fugaku aun en contra de su voluntad.

-No sonreía como estúpido por que quería casarse- dijo el para cambiar de tema. Mikoto sonrió y asintió aunque agrego preocupada.

-Lo dijo esta mañana pero no ha vuelto a mencionarlo.- Mikoto se quedo pensativa un momento y luego reacciono- Eres un pésimo padre que tal si aun no se lo ha dicho y no podrá llevársela ya que le ordenaste un viaje tan apresurado- dijo realmente molesta y dándole golpecitos en el pecho a su esposo.

-Hmp- fue la respuesta de el- no te preocupes si lo decidió hoy, se lo dijo hoy y nadie rechaza a un Uchiha- dijo serio y confiado.

Sakura creyó estar en un mundo surreal al ver esa escena, era tan único ver a los Uchiha mostrar sus emociones, pero esa ultima frase fue como una bofetada y sin esperar que los Uchiha se fueran ella se escabullo por la casa de nuevo en busca de Sasuke.

**Notas**: creo que pasamos de two a three :p es que me quedo más largo de lo que creí al agregar los detalles, pero no se preocupen de tres no pasara, tendrán el final por aquí la próxima semana :) pero no duden en dejar sus quejas y comentarios igual y me animan a escribir más rápido.

Por cierto he aquí este capitulo gracias a MSABN,DULCECITO311 y Minuit93 que me dejaron review ;) mil gracias a ellas y a todos los que leen.


	3. Chapter 3

** Shiroi Hana**

* * *

Sakura estaba molesta consigo misma por ser tan tonta había estado en esa casa cientos de veces pero no la conocía, como invitada ella solo había estado en los salones y algunos jardines, y la estúpida mansión era tan grande que había terminado perdida entre interminables pasillos y puertas corredizas que le parecían todas iguales. Eligió una puerta para abrir y solo era otro perfecto salón con duela de madera, nada de habitaciones, nada de Sasuke. A ese ritmo el se iría mañana y ella seguiría sin siquiera encontrar una salida, al volver a adentrarse en el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, que era la casa para ella, pudo sentir con pánico la presencia de personas acercándose y volvió a esconderse con maestría mientras comenzaba a pensar que lo único para lo que era buena era para esconderse y pasar desapercibida pronto las presencias se convirtieron en voces que de inmediato reconoció como las de Fugaku y Mikoto, y se preparo para invadir su privacidad de nuevo.

- ¿Realmente estas seguro?- preguntaba ella.

Parecía que seguían con la extraña discusión que había escuchado antes.

- Es necesario- contesto el tratando de sonar tajante pero no severo, no con ella.

- Sabes que no lo es- replico la mujer, y Sakura podía adivinar la mirada acusatoria con la que seguramente Mikoto acompañaría esas palabras.

- Creer que no lo es, es tu capricho- contesto ligeramente molesto Fugaku.

- ¿Que muestres interés por tu hijo es un capricho?- replico ella, ahora molesta también.

- Yo conozco a mi hijo- dijo el calmado y contundente.

-El problema es que no recuerdas que son dos- respondió ella con un dejo de sarcasmo en su dulce voz, cosa de la que Sakura no creyó nunca capaz Sakura a su "suegra".

-Se que son dos mujer- replico Fugaku controlándose.

- Así y ¿sabes a quien le pidió matrimonio Sasuke?- le reto ella.

- No, no su maldita conciencia- contesto Fugaku oficialmente enojado.

- Eso solo es otra prueba de tu indiferencia- le dijo Mikoto como si le revelara un gran secreto, Fugaku tuvo que aceptar que su esposa tenia un punto y permaneció callado, entonces Mikoto aprovecho ese silencio para seguir "atacando" - ¿Que harías si fuera Itachi el que quisiera casarse?

- Yamanaka o Hyuga son buenas opciones- contesto el hombre sin pensarlo luego agrego con una sonrisa- pero me encantaría que fuera Haruno tendría nietos preciosos.

Ante esa frase Sakura se heló, ella sabia que eso no pasaría nunca pero ahora podía entender la oscuridad de la risa de Sasuke esa tarde y el por que el creyó las tontas palabras que salieron de su boca.

- ¿Y para Sasuke no tienes opciones?- pregunto Mikoto triunfante. El hombre tardo un poco en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

- No...- acepto Fugaku pero se apresuro a agregar-por que el se molestaría.

- Sabes que eres un caso perdido- se limito a decir Mikoto con cierta tristeza, cosa que evaporo el enojo de Fugaku que le tomo la mano conciliador mientras seguían caminando.

Mikoto no encontró fuerza para seguir con la discusión a pesar de que ahí estaba otra vez su esposo negando su obvia preferencia por su primogénito y tratando de fingir que todo era perfecto y no pasaba nada, que no acaba de enviar a su hijo menor a un lugar aterrador hasta para un anbu y que no mostraba total desinterés de un asunto tan importante como el matrimonio de Sasuke. Mikoto quería seguir riñéndole hasta que lo aceptara pero finalmente solo soltó un suspiro, seguir seria ir no solo contra Fugaku sino también contra si misma por no esforzarse lo suficiente para cambiar eso y por que a pesar de todo a la hora de elegir ella elegía siempre el lado de su esposo y dejaba en segundo lugar a su hijo menor. Toda esa situación era también su culpa.

Sakura escucho los pasos alejarse y no pudo evitar estar molesta con ambos ¿de que servia esa tonta discusión si Sasuke nunca lo sabría?,¿si el se iría mañana a la aldea del sonido sin importar las rabietas de Mikoto? y al final esas palabras no llevarían a ninguna acción; ella no se quedaría parada notando que todo estaba mal ella correría y lucharía hasta el ultimo momento para encontrar a Sasuke y arreglarlo todo, para que a el no lo quedara duda de que para ella siempre seria lo más importante. Con la determinación renovada Sakura siguió caminando por los pasillos tomando una dirección contraria a la de los padres de Sasuke pues su intuición le decía que la habitación de su novio seguramente estaba lo mas lejos posible de la de sus padres.

Luego de un rato mas de bajar escaleras y vagar por pasillos, los esfuerzos de la pelirrosa se vieron recompensados pues al fin logro ver el fin de un pasillo que daba a un hermoso jardín, la chica creyó que buscar desde afuera seria mas fácil y salio corriendo sin importarle que el viento frió la golpeo y atravesó su ropa aun húmeda por la lluvia anterior, ella soporto y comenzó a caminar alrededor la casa hasta que repentinamente se sintió rodeada de presencias, eran 4 bastante altas, ella al solo ser una no tenia oportunidad ante ellas, Sakura se sintió aun mas tonta al creerse descubierta por la seguridad de los Uchiha nada mas humillante que ser descubierta acosando en la casa de tu novio pero aun así la vergüenza valía la pena si eso hacia que pudiera ver pronto a Sasuke.

Las presencias se acercaron más y más hasta que Sakura tuvo la certeza de que eso definitivamente no era la seguridad de los Uchiha, pronto se encontró rodando por el suelo para esquivar shuriken y kunais lanzados con certera puntería hacia ella y levantándose a la defensiva preparada para enfrentar lo que viniera, la chica miro con cuidado y evaluó la situación, lo primero que noto fue que en las frentes de sus atacantes estaban las bandas de la aldea del sonido y por fin comprendió por que los sirvientes no la dejaron pasar y por que no se había encontrado con nadie en su exploración por la mansión eso de "visitas importantes de la aldea del sonido" era definitivamente un código y ahora ella estaba ahí atrapada siendo superada en numero y previsión. Aun así ella no se rendiría fácilmente y se preparo para dar batalla, esquivo con agilidad los primeros ataques y se lucio con su rapidez al arremeter contra uno de los hombres que dejo inconsciente y pegado a un árbol con sus kunais. A pesar de todo su ventaja fue efímera y pronto se vio enfrascada en una desventajosa pelea frente a los ninjas del sonido, ellos eran más rápidos que ella y parecían solo jugar como un gato antes de comerse un ratón el ultimo movimiento que esquivo fue casi un milagro, cansada se resigno a que el próximo ataque no podría esquivarlo y se preparo para defenderse lo mejor posible del kuunai que cortaba el viento y pronto se incrustaría en sus brazos que protegían su rostro. Sin embargo el temido golpe no llego y ella indecisa abrió los ojos.

- No la toques- dijo una voz autoritaria y segura, ella reconoció esa voz y los rápidos movimientos de espada de su dueño.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los ninjas del sonido el final de esa batalla se volvía cada vez mas obvio, ellos eran esta vez los ratones, su ultima táctica desesperada fue un ataque contra la pelirrosa que estaba totalmente distraída pero nuevamente no le llego ni el viento de ese ataque.

- Te lo advertí- dijo Sasuke serio y frió, y ella quiso saltar de felicidad ante la escena de su frió novio protegiéndola, la situación ya no le pareció tan divertida cuando el hombre que la ataco estaba en el suelo retorciéndose seguramente bajo los efectos del sharingan y sin dudarlo pidió clemencia por el.

- Sasuke es suficiente, estoy bien- suplico ella tomando el brazo del chico suavemente y poniendo sus mejores ojos tristes, Sasuke bufo molesto y detuvo su ataque. Sakura sonrió complacida de que su petición fuera escuchada pero cuando se preparaba para lanzarse en un abrazo a Sasuke, sus brazos fueron detenidos firmemente antes de que lograra rodearle el cuello al pelinegro,Sakura enfrento sus confundidos ojos jade contra los negros y profundos de Sasuke.

-Lamento que no haya sido Itachi, hubiera sido de lo mas romántico- dijo el con calma y frialdad, y Sakura quiso derrumbarse.

Sakura comprendió que hasta ese instante ella nunca había conocido la frialdad de Sasuke, el nunca le había visto de esa forma el nunca había empleado ese tono con ella, ni siquiera cuando tenían diez años y el huía de sus acosos llamandola "molestia"; en esos momentos le hablaba con total indiferencia como si le hablara a una piedra, su presencia era fría y su mirada vacía como si frente a el no hubiera nada que mereciera ser mirado.

Ante eso los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar llenarse de lagrimas y sus brazos perdieron su fuerza, ella estaba mojada, débil y triste; y ante la escena de los ojos jade llenos de lagrimas un brillo de duda y protección invadió los ojos de Sasuke que suavizo su toque pero contuvo sus ganas de abrazarla, no seria nunca mas su derecho consolarla. Sakura noto ese instante de duda y se armo de valor, el la soltó y se dispuso a marcharse sin preguntarle a ella que hacia en su jardín a media noche.

- Acepto- grito ella desespera.

El se detuvo confundido y ella tomo eso como su oportunidad de decirlo todo.

- Era lo que quería decir, pero yo no sabia lo de la estúpida flor y estaba molesta, ¿por que demonios le sonreías a la chica de la florería esta mañana? ¿creíste que no me enteraría? solo puedes sonreírme a mi Uchiha. Si tuvieras mas detalles lindos... ha pero lo peor... ¿como puedes creer que me interese Itachi? si para mi es viejo, desobligado y aburrido y abrumador y engreído y no me casaría con el ni obligada. No te he desmostrado desde siempre que tu eres el único para mi, no soporto tu mal humor y a las chicas acaosadoras y tus peleas con Naruto y tus monosílabos y que me llames molestia..¡¿como puedes dudar que te amo?!- dijo ella molesta y triste, abrumada y desesperada, hablo rápido y sin pausas incluso tal vez sin coherencia pero no le importo.

Sasuke permaneció de pie y dudoso quería creer en ese disparatado discurso y no en sus melancólicos pensamientos pero aun aunque todo eso fuera verdad, y a decir verdad todo encajaba perfectamente y de hecho quería reír ante la descripción despectiva de Sakura de su hermano, las cosas habían cambiado mucho de esa mañana hasta ese momento y ahora no tenia nada que ofrecerle a Sakura, solo problemas, pues la aldea del sonido no era un bonito lugar para una luna de miel.

El volteo listo para rechazarla pero su convicción desapareció al enfrentar su mirada y Sakura recurrió a su ultimo desesperado recurso, el contacto físico, pues sabia lo débil que Sasuke era ante eso. La chica se abalanzo a el y se aferro decidida a su dorso, de esa forma le había ganado discusiones y de hecho después de un buen beso le había arrancado un par de sonrisas y te quiero´s.

- Aun cuando todo lo que digas sea cierto, retiro la propuesta- dijo el, rígido ante el abrazo de la pelirrosa pero luchando con sus ganas de corresponderle.

- No puedes- dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo y ocultando su rostro el pecho de Sasuke, donde podía escuchar sus latidos traidores que delataban que no estaba para nada tan tranquilo y despreocupado como quería aparentar.

- Si puedo y lo hago- dijo el con sus ultimas reservas de seguridad.

- No lo permitiré, no me rendiré, no te soltaré- aseguro ella cambiando las lagrimas por certeza y apretando su agarre al dorso del Uchiha, entonces el se rindió y correspondió el abrazo ni todo su orgullo podía contra la felicidad que le daban las palabras de la pelirrosa, si ella quería entonces el nunca la dejaría ir.

- No entiendes, mañana debo ir a la aldea del sonido...

- Lo se, te seguiré- hablo ella interrumpiéndolo con una seguridad abrumadora.

-El sonido no es un lugar para chicas- dijo el queriendo persuadirla.

- Mi lugar esta junto a ti- dijo ella levantando la mirada y aferrando aun mas su agarre, era infantil pero decidida y el no podía negarle nada cuando ella le miraba, esperaba que Sakura nunca notara esa debilidad.

- Cuando tu hablas yo no pienso con claridad- dijo el ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, finalmente levanto la cara y dijo- tu ganas pero esto no sera fácil, te lo advierto.

Ella se sintió dichosa y el por fin se rindió a las ganas de abrazarla y besarla que tenía desde el primer momento que la vio en peligro. El beso fue largo y apasionado llenando todo lo que con palabras no podían decirse; se separaron de mala gana pero no rompieron el contacto el la mantenía rodeada con sus brazos y ella tenia las manos aferradas a la camisa de el como si no pretendiera soltarle nunca.

- Olvide el anillo en el apartamento- dijo ella molesta consigo misma y oculto su cara de infantil enojo y vergüenza en el pecho de el. Sasuke no pudo evitar una carcajada y Sakura conoció la risa feliz de su novio, cuando subió la mirada para ver su sonrisa, se encontró con una serpiente blanca rodeando el cuello de su novio pero antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de asustarse noto que la serpiente tenia el anillo en sus fauses, y con una sonrisa y sin miedo tomo el anillo y dio unas caricias al animal que en ese momento le pareció de lo más hermoso.

-Esta presentación me gusta más, es más tu- dijo ella mirando soñadora el anillo, el lo tomo con suavidad de sus manos y lo coloco con agilidad en el dedo anular de la chica. Ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y se abrazaron nuevamente en la oscuridad de la noche.

**o.O.o**

Esa mañana era tan luminosa que era difícil creer que la noche anterior fue lluviosa y aterradora, los sirvientes de la casa Uchiha corrían ajetreados por la mansión después de una noche sin actividades había mucho trabajo que hacer, y el rumor de que el joven amo Sasuke se partiría ese mismo día a la aldea del sonido tenia a la servidumbre desconcertada e inquieta, incluso triste, las cocineras preparaban de desayuno los platillos favoritos del menor de los Uchiha y la casa estaba deslumbrante y perfectamente decorada con flores blancas y rojas detalles aparentemente insignificantes pero que hacían lucir la casa "especial". Pero la mañana fue especialmente extraña pues cuando dieron las 8:00 am la mesa estaba lista pero los hermanos Uchiha no estaban cosa que nunca antes había pasado, Fugaku molesto y con solo un gesto ordeno que los sirvientes buscaran a sus hijos que les arrastraran hasta el comedor si era necesario, era el mensaje implícito en su mirada.

El ninja que entro sigiloso al cuarto de Sasuke encontró algo que jamas hubiera esperado y antes de poder sorprenderse, un shuriken paso a milímetros de su rostro y la mirada furibunda de Sasuke acompaño a su voz diciendo.

- Fuera de aquí.

Gran error, el descontrol de su chacra atrajo a todos a su habitación y la escena sorprendió a todos, el frió Sasuke Uchiha compartía la cama con la tierna pelirrosa Haruno, los espectadores estaban sorprendidos, confundidos, sonrrojados, incrédulos, molestos e incluso había algunos divertidos, su hermano entre ellos. El era un nudo de ira y vergüenza por ser invadida su privacidad de esa forma mientras Sakura estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las sabanas tratando de evadir la realidad. Pero sus emociones quedaron en un segundo plano cuando la ira de Fugaku lleno la habitación y los sirvientes y guardias desaparecieron aun mas rápido de lo que habían llegado, el rumor se corrió por la mansión pero los murmullos eran la menor preocupación de la pareja. Itachi quería lanzar algún comentario divertido ero la mirada de su padre le hecho incluso a el de la habitación.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto con voz glaciar el líder de los Uchiha.

- Creo que no es la forma idónea, pero les presento a mi prometida- contesto Sasuke seguro y orgulloso como si la ocasión fuera de lo mas formal. Ante esa seguridad Sakura se animo a salir de las sabanas y enfrento las miradas de sus suegros, fría la el y cálida la de ella, con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Que la situación no es idónea?- pregunto sarcástico Fugaku- pero si esto es desastre y una deshonra.

- Nada ha pasado- se quejo tímidamente Sakura, mientras sentía la ira contenida de Sasuke ante la insinuación de su padre.

- En cualquier caso, no tienes que preocuparte por que yo desparezco de aquí hoy, ¿no es como si te interesara mi vida, y menos mi prometida?- dijo Sasuke mordazmente mientras se levantaba, Sakura solo vestida con una camisa de Sasuke que le venia grande lo siguió. Mikoto y Fugaku estaban sorprendidos por la franqueza de su hijo pero antes de que la joven pareja desapareciera en una nube de humo, el mayor se apresuro a tomar firmemente la muñeca de su hijo.

- Tu no te vas a ninguna parte, la aldea del sonido no es un lugar apropiado para una luna de miel.

-Ayer no parecia importarte en lo mas mínimo para que era adecuada la aldea del sonido

-Pues hoy si y ustedes no se va- aseguro el líder Uchiha poniendo fin a la discusión dando la vuelta para salir antes de tocar la puerta dijo- y quiero que sepan que me agradaría tener lo mas pronto posible pequeños Uchihas corriendo por la mansión.

Sasuke se puso blanco y Sakura roja, mientras Mikoto reía. Fugaku abrió la puerta y su hijo mayor cayo al suelo, ¿donde estaba el experto ninja sigiloso?

- Eso es muy inapropiado de tu parte- reprendió Fugaku a Itachi pero siguió caminando tranquilo y agrego- Mikoto consigue algo adecuado para Sakura. Y todos aprensurense que el desayuno se enfría.

Sasuke se quedo pasmado pero no se esforzó por tratar de entender a su padre, tenia suficiente con tener a Sakura si la tenia a ella no importaba nada mas. Sakura sonrió a su suegra y juntas salieron del cuarto, mientras se despedía de Sasuke con una sonrisa cómplice e ignoraba los murmullos de los sirvientes. Hoy era el primer día de una vida y lo disfrutaría.

**Notas:** por fin aquí el final de esta historia, me tarde mas de lo prometido pero creo vale la pena, espero ustedes piensen lo mismo. Me ahorro las excusas y espero hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola, creo que mi Sasuke es cursi, pero no puedo evitarlo, y mi acción medio chafa aun asi el resultado me gusto por eso lo publico ;) y lo comparto con ustedes. No duden en dejar sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
